El Impostor
by Irene Garza
Summary: Aún sentía el sabor mentolado de sus labios en la boca y el tacto de sus manos en su piel, como si la hubiera recorrido una brasa encendida que había dejado a su paso un hormigueo agradable por todo el cuerpo.


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares utilizados pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

**El Impostor**

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Se miró al espejo por última vez antes de acercarse al cuerpo tendido, con desparpajo, en el piso. Arrugó la nariz con desprecio, y en un rápido movimiento, le arrancó un par de cabellos. Al echar los cabellos a líquido, grisáceo y espeso, la poción adquirió una tonalidad rojiza, casi idéntica al tono de cabello de su presa. Tenía que ser.

Muy Gryffindor. Muy Weasley.

Qué asco.

Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza, recordándose una vez más el por qué de lo que hacía.

Sería su última oportunidad para tenerla.

Siempre había sentido algo muy fuerte hacia ella. Desde la primera vez que la vio, con su naricilla respingona en alto y el gesto de sabelotodo grabado como con tinta indeleble en sus facciones.

Nadie le había parecido más irritante.

Después supo que era una sangre sucia, y aquella irritación se convirtió en desprecio; la chica era solamente una miserable muggle con delirios de grandeza.

Pero cuando intentó ponerla en su lugar y no pudo; cuando, una a una, lo iba superando en cada signatura, el desprecio se convirtió en odio.

Un odio lacerante, intenso y profundo.

Al llegar a cierta edad, sin embargo, ese sentimiento tan visceral y primitivo comenzó, sin saber muy bien cómo, a tornarse en deseo. Un deseo duro y agresivo que le nacía del centro mismo de su ser; quemándolo vivo y asfixiándolo.

Al principio le pareció humillante que él, un sangre pura del más fino linaje, se sintiera atraído hacia ella. Incluso intentó acallar esos sentimientos indignos redoblando sus ataques verbales, intentando por todos los medios degradarla hasta el nivel que le correspondía. Pero, como siempre, sus intentos fueron menoscabados. La condenada sangre sucia ni siquiera se inmutaba.

Lo peor del caso era que cada vez que lo ignoraba, aquella llama secreta que calcinaba su interior ardía con redoblada fuerza.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo y tanta lucha interna, había por fin aceptado su situación: la deseaba.

La necesitaba desgarradoramente.

Sólo por una vez, con eso sería suficiente para aplacar su ímpetu acuciante.

Pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

El gemido de Weasley, tirado en el piso, lo hizo despertar de sus evocaciones. La comadreja comenzaba a moverse.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y volvió a hechizarlo, ésta vez con más fuerza, para evitar que se despertara mientras él estaba ausente. El pelirrojo volvió a quedar tendido, inmóvil, con la boca abierta como el retardado que era.

Ver su cara de estúpido lo hizo recordar el día en que su plan comenzó a formarse en su cabeza.

Él la observaba, disimuladamente, mientras ella estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, sumergida como siempre en su lectura matinal del Profeta, cuando la Comadreja llegó. Se sentó a su lado y, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, la besó en los labios.

¡El muy descarado!

El odio que sintió aquella ocasión volvió a quemarlo como una hoguera.

Incluso siendo una sangre sucia, Granger podía conseguir algo mejor que aquel tarado muerto de hambre. Hasta Potter resultaba una mejor opción; también era un imbécil, pero al menos un imbécil con fama y menos pobre.

La observó, bebiéndosela con los ojos. Era tan estúpida.

Si al menos él pudiera mostrarle lo que era un hombre de verdad, la santurrona de Granger podría tener un punto de comparación digno para mandar al pobretón Weasley al infierno.

Pero era evidente que en aquella ocasión aún no pensaba con claridad.

Él era Draco Malfoy, y nunca podría acercarse a ella. Menos aún hacer con ella aquellas cosas que moría por hacerle. Antes tendría que ser otra persona.

Pero no cualquier persona.

Lo supo mientras los observaba a escondidas, una tarde en el jardín. Aquel imbécil hacía con su sangre sucia todo lo que él nunca podría llegar a hacer… Su cuerpo gritaba con urgencia debido a los celos que lo carcomían; cómo le gustaría poder tomar el lugar de la Comadreja, por degradante que fuera, sólo por una vez, para poder sentirla entre sus brazos y acallar su deseo.

Aunque ella nunca lo supiera. Aunque suspirara el nombre del otro entre sus brazos. Al menos él la tendría.

Y tendría que convertirse en Weasley para lograrlo.

Tomó la copa rebosante del líquido rojo, aún burbujeante, y rememorando aquellas escenas que nunca le pertenecieron, bebió de un solo trago la poción multijugos. Inmediatamente sintió dolor en el estómago y fuertes arcadas lo sacudieron.

Trastabillando llegó al lavabo, al tiempo que las náuseas mitigaban. Se enjugó el rostro y la boca, tratando de quitar el asqueroso sabor que aún permanecía en su paladar.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para ver, reflejado en el espejo del baño, cómo comenzaba a surtir efecto la poción.

Su rostro se expandió, especialmente en la mandíbula, que dejó de ser enjunta y se volvió más redondeada. La nariz se expandió y alargó considerablemente, mientras un montón de manchitas color café la cubrían casi por completo, regándose hasta los pómulos.

Las cejas se poblaron y oscurecieron, los ojos empequeñecieron y cambiaron gradualmente del color gris al azul.

Por último, su cabello comenzó a ondularse poco a poco, tiñéndose a la vez del color rojo intenso tan característico de la Comadreja.

Su altura y complexión, sin embargo, no se alteraron mucho. Sus hombros se ensancharon levemente, y disminuyó si acaso un par de centímetros de altura.

Como ambos eran altos y delgados, gracias a Merlín, no tendría que desnudar al verdadero Weasley para tomar su harapiento uniforme. Con la túnica y la corbata de Gryffindor bastaría. Conservaría puesto el resto de su uniforme.

Probó su nueva voz emitiendo un par de sonidos, y se percató de que, aunque el timbre sí había cambiado, la modulación de la voz seguía siendo la suya. Tendría que permanecer callado el mayor tiempo posible. Weasley nunca arrastraría las palabras como lo hacía él, y era un rasgo tan arraigado que difícilmente podría controlarlo.

Se quitó la túnica y con cuidado, intentando tocar lo menos posible a la Comadreja, le quitó su túnica y buscó en los bolsillos su varita. No podía permitir que el pobretón saliera de aquel lugar en dado caso que despertara antes de volver.

Se ajustó la corbata de Gryffindor, viendo su reflejo con detenimiento. Intentó abrir los ojos un poco más, relajando el ceño que en su propio rostro era característico, pero que en aquel cuerpo robado desentonaba por completo.

Salió del baño y cerró la puerta con un hechizo. El pasillo estaba desierto a esa hora, casi las once de la noche, por lo que esperaba que con aquel simple encantamiento bastara. No serviría de mucho si alguien quería entrar, pero si Weasley despertaba, definitivamente no podría salir sin su varita.

Cerró los puños dándose valor, y avanzó a paso decidido hacia el corredor donde sabía que la encontraría a ella.

Haciendo su ronda de prefecta en el séptimo piso.

— ¡Ron! Pensé que te habías quedado dormido. Estaba a punto de regresar a la torre a buscarte.

—Ya estoy aquí —contestó Draco, intentando pronunciar las palabras sin su cadencia natural.

— Muy bien, qué te parece si empezamos por el ala oeste y continuamos hasta las escaleras que conducen al sexto piso. Damos un par de vueltas y regresamos aquí.

Draco, no contestó. Respiró profundamente y se acercó a ella precipitadamente, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó en los labios con ansias. La estrechó con fuerza para fundir sus cuerpos y poder sentirla por completo, mientras su boca la exploraba con ambrosía, saciando un poco de la sed que lo había carcomido por tanto tiempo.

Hermione se tensó solamente un momento, ya que la pasión del chico terminó por hacerla ceder con un gemido. Lo abrazó por el cuello y lo besó con pasión, sorprendida por aquella fogosidad que Ron rara vez demostraba.

Era excitante. Su manera de besar, la forma en que sus manos recorrían su cintura, casi como si no pudiera dejar de tocarla, como si el movimiento de sus dedos no pudiera abarcarla por completo y tuvieran que explorar cada centímetro de su anatomía.

La temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a subir alarmantemente. Impropiamente.

—Ron, espera… Ron. —jadeó, intentando tomar algo de oxígeno mientras con sus manos intentaba separarse del chico. —Espera. Ronald, tenemos que hacer la ronda, es nuestro deber como prefectos vigilar este pasillo.

—No hay nadie en el séptimo piso a esta hora —gruñó Draco, mientras intentaba acercarse nuevamente a la boca de la chica.

Ella cedió nuevamente, dejándose envolver por los brazos de Ron. Y es que era difícil resistirse a aquella pasión, que nublaba por completo su juicio y la hacía sentir como si flotara, consumida por un fuego que nunca antes había sentido.

Era tan diferente. Tan sensual, tan excitante… Como si fuera otra persona.

Los besos de Ron la obnubilaban, tanto qué sin darse cuenta terminó recargada en la pared del corredor, atrapada por el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Su propio cuerpo cobraba vida propia, impulsándola a acariciarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho, urgiéndola a abrazarlo con fuerza. Tanto que sus brazos ya no eran suficientes. Tanto, que por impulso lo rodeó con sus piernas, tomando con fuerza con el cuello del chico, hasta quedar abrazos tan estrechamente que no sabía donde terminaba su propio cuerpo y comenzaba el de él.

Al sentirla así, tal como lo había imaginado incontablemente, Draco comenzó a perder el control. Su mano derecha vagó por sus piernas, mientras la mantenía firmemente tomada con la izquierda. Acarició la pantorrilla, y subió poco a poco, hasta que, acompañado de un gemido de Hermione, rozó su ropa interior.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a descontrolarse más allá de lo que él hubiera imaginado que podía llegar a hacerlo, y al no encontrar ningún reparo por parte de la chica, comenzó a subir la intensidad de sus caricias; explorando sitios que seguramente ni el propio Weasley había conocido antes.

Ella se dejaba hacer, movida por aquel deseo tan urgente que Ron había comenzado. Movía sus caderas con la cadencia del movimiento de los dedos de su pareja, al tiempo que comenzaba a vagar sus propias manos por aquellas partes de la anatomía de Ron que aún no conocía.

Lo besó en la boca, en el cuello, en el lóbulo de las orejas, mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos por temor a que alguien pudiera escucharlos. En un par de ocasiones, clavó sus uñas en los hombros del chico en respuesta muda a algún movimiento acertado, llevando ondas de placer desconocidas a través de su cuerpo que llegaron a cada terminación nerviosa de su ser.

Ya no era suficiente, tenía que sentirlo más. Lo quería tan dentro de ella que no hubiera lugar a dudas de que estaban unidos.

Comenzó aflojando su corbata con dedos temblorosos, y luego, a soltar torpemente los primeros botones de su camisa.

Su blusa le estorbaba. Quería sentir su piel pulsante sobre las yemas de sus dedos. Coló, con un poco de rudeza, su mano por el bajo de la blusa, y recorrió la espalda de la chica en una caricia lenta y cadenciosa, que hizo que ella arqueara instintivamente la espalda, estrechando aún más el contacto de sus cuerpos, y volviéndolo loco de deseo.

Entonces ella, bajándose de su cintura, comenzó a tantear a ciegas el cinturón de su pantalón. Mantenía los ojos cerrados en un gesto de absoluto deleite, mientras él comenzaba a bajar los tirantes de su sostén, con una caricia fugaz.

—Ronald.

Se detuvo en seco. _Ronald._

Sonó tan impropio, tan equivocado que lo llamara por aquel nombre estúpido, que se separó intempestivamente de aquel abrazo, aún jadeando.

Él no era Ronald. Era Draco Malfoy.

Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta que la Comadreja era incapaz de provocar en ella aquellas sensaciones. Era evidente que el muy imbécil jamás la había tocado así. Lo sabía por la manera en que ella lo observaba, con los ojos brillantes, enfebrecidos, y la boca semiabierta en un gesto que denotaba claramente que aún no estaba ni remotamente satisfecha.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué te detienes?

No contestó. A final de cuentas no sabía ni como contestar a aquella pregunta. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente, intentando grabar para siempre en su memoria aquel gesto de deseo que él, Draco Malfoy y no Ronald Weasley, había provocado en ella.

Así la recordaría, cuando ya no volviera a verla nunca más.

Cuando en las noches, el recuerdo de la chica se colara entre sus sueños.

Cuando cada uno continuara su vida, separados, como debía ser. Fuera de Hogwarts.

— Ron, ¿te sientes bien? Tienes una cara que…

— Me encuentro perfectamente Grang… —el apellido se atoró en su garganta, e intentó disimularlo con una tosecilla —Hermione.

La chica lo miró nuevamente, extrañada. El rostro de Ron se veía tan duro, tan distinto. Aquel gesto le recordaba a alguien, aunque no sabía precisar con seguridad a quién. Algo en su mirada; intensa, suspicaz… El ligero gesto de su nariz, como torcido.

Aquel movimiento abrupto de Ron logró poner su cerebro nuevamente en funcionamiento, recobrando el raciocinio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

— Vamos —dijo por fin Hermione. —Hagamos la ronda antes de regresar a la torre.

— Bien.

Recorrieron el pasillo del séptimo piso en silencio. Sin voltear a verse a la cara. Sin volver a tocarse. Sin embargo, la duda la carcomía. Así que cuando hubieron regresado nuevamente al inicio del corredor, no pudo contenerse y preguntó.

— ¿A que se debió esto Ron? No es que me queje precisamente, pero me pareció muy extraña tanta… impulsividad. Apenas una hora antes de que nos encontráramos aquí parecías tan normal; y de pronto, llegas así, tan… —no encontraba una palabra que lo definiera exactamente —cambiado.

—Era algo que necesitaba hacer —contestó lentamente, encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros. —Antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

— ¿Demasiado tarde?

Pero en vez de contestar, Ron se acercó nuevamente a ella y volvió a besarla. Esta vez sin tanta urgencia; con suavidad. Con deleite.

Cuando se separaron, él simplemente dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras. Con tanta altivez qué Hermione lo miró con desconcierto.

—Te veré mañana en el desayuno. Preferiría que no volviéramos a hablar de esto…

Iba a replicar, pero se lo pensó mejor. No tenía caso discutir, además, él ya se había ido.

Aún sentía el sabor mentolado de sus labios en la boca y el tacto de sus manos en su piel, como si la hubiera recorrido una brasa encendida que había dejado a su paso un hormigueo agradable por todo el cuerpo.

Suspiró y se encaminó a la torre, donde sin demora, se encerró en el baño por un largo tiempo.

No vio a Ron, aún confundido y desorientado, entrar a la torre quince minutos después que ella, con la corbata sin abrochar y la túnica mal colocada, preguntándose qué coño había pasado.

Y definitivamente no vio a Draco Malfoy, que había vuelto a ser él mismo, entrar a las mazmorras con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Su orgullo había podido más. Podría haberla tenido ahí mismo, hacerla suya. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Y es que prefería recordar aquel momento así, inconcluso, antes de dejar que el nombre de la Comadreja se impusiera en el recuerdo. Antes de evocar que había sido aquel nombre, y no el suyo, el que había suspirado.

Prefería los suspiros, los gemidos a media voz, las uñas de la chica clavándose en su espalda, y los besos que lo habían recorrido por todo el cuerpo. El impostor prefería aquel silencio, aquel donde después podría insertar su nombre a voluntad.

Draco sólo tendría ese recuerdo, solamente aquél para el resto de su vida. Weasley, sin embargo, se quedaría con ella…

Era lo mejor. Y aunque era un sentimiento agridulce, ahora podría continuar con su vida.

*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*-.-*

Hola =)

Después de 3 años de total ausencia, este pequeñín vino a mí y ahora se los comparto. Espero que les guste, y que mis musas hayan regresado.

Por lo pronto, me gustaría saber que opinan, así que no se limiten y grítenme todo lo que quieran =)

Con Cariño!

Irene Garza


End file.
